The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a socket adapter for a ratchet wrench.
Conventional ratchet wrenches are generally divided into two types: one is provided with a drive ratchet, and the other is provided with a socket that is replaceable for accommodation of different tool heads. The user has to choose different wrenches according to different tool heads since a socket fits a single size tool head only. Thereby an adapter was invented which is fixed to the ratchet wrench having a drive ratchet at an end, such that the ratchet wrench is additionally provided with a function of socket adapting and thus a single ratchet can perform both functions.
However, in real operation, this kind of adapter has a disadvantage that it cannot be positioned fixedly. Thus, in some special conditions (such as the user sometimes has to lie on the ground for repairing and maintaining machines), the user has to hold the adapter with his hand. Furthermore, this kind of adapter is only applicable to single size socket.
The present invention, mitigates and/or obviates has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adapter for a ratchet wrench.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is a ratchet body of the socket adapter a coupling portion is defined for engaging with a socket or other tools. At top surface of the base body a rotary locking nut is disposed for inserting in a drive ratchet of the ratchet wrench. The locking nut is provided with a hexagonal portion around the periphery thereof, when the locking nut is rotated through a prescribed an angle, the hexagonal portion of the locking nut is accordingly locked mutually with any corner of the drive ratchet of the ratchet wrench and is fixed in position, accordingly, the Such that the socket adapter of the present invention can be removably fixed in the drive ratchet of the ratchet wrench, and through the socket adapter then the ratchet wrench is applicable to socket or other tools.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a socket adapter for a ratchet wrench. Through the socket adapter the ratchet wrench-can be connected with a socket, so as to augment the versatility of the ratchet wrench.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which show, for purpose of illustrations only, the preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.